


Happy accidents

by Kendall_howlette



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall_howlette/pseuds/Kendall_howlette
Summary: A pleasant surprise, set months after they move into their house.Can be a stand alone. I rewatched the whole series during this quarantine and they dropped the ball on these two and now I can’t get them out of my head.
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Tegan Price
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Happy accidents

Tegan walked into the home she shared with Annalise. Over the past eight months it’s began to feel like home. After sorting through what they had two of and decorating to both of their liking their home was becoming their haven of sanity. Hanging her keys up by the door and putting her coat and briefcase in the closet she headed to the kitchen. Getting some water and heading to the bedroom she laid across the bed. Reaching in her pocket she pulled out a small velvet box and opened it. The 2 karat solitaire ring was looking back at her and she smiled. It felt right this time. She was pressured and scared of being alone the first time. After her family died all she had was Cora and didn’t want to lose her too. Cora was already hinting at engagement and she went with it. She was just struggling with how to ask her. Hearing Annalise open the door she quickly puts it back in her pocket. 

“Really? In bed with work clothes?” Annalise said before going to change clothes in the closet. Tegan smirked at her.

“It was less than thirty minutes.” Tegan said getting up to finally change. 

“How’d your case go?” Annalise asked before finally kissing her. Tegan rested her hands on her hips and pulled her closer kissing her again. 

“People are stupid but it’ll be over soon.” Tegan said while changing her blouse to a comfortable t shirt and her slacks to her favorite sweat pants. “Did you take that case I sent you or no?” 

“Babe, I think I want to go back to private practice. Not because of you or us just C&G perception is reality and I don’t want you dragged for conflict of interest.” Annalise told her what has been on her mind for a while and tegan nodded her head taking in her words. Not that anyone would say anything to either of them directly but they’ve both caught the side looks. 

“Well then I’m going with you.” Tegan said firmly. Annalise arched an eyebrow at her. “Don’t look at me like that babe, I’m serious. Where you go I go.” 

“Ok Ms. Price. Say that now.” Annalise teases before taking Tegan’s bun down just because she likes to watch her hair fall. “Anyway I took half the day off tomorrow since I owe you dinner.” 

“Yesss” tegan said happily. She was so in love with her and couldn’t wait to ask her to be her wife. “Dessert too?” 

“You’re pushing.” Annalise chided. Tegan batted her eyes and pouted slightly. “Fine. Dessert too.” She always told herself she’d tell her “no” one day but today wasn’t the day. Sad brown eyes were her weakness. 

The next day Annalise was home after lunch. She had stopped by the grocery store to pickup all she needed to make Tegan’s favorite dinner, steak, mixed vegetables and oven roasted potatoes. And all she needed to make pound cake. She never had to cook much for Sam, never wanted to really. But she enjoyed cooking for Tegan when time allowed. 

While the cake was in the oven she sat on the couch and tried to relax. Their neighborhood was quiet. Mostly couples that stayed to themselves. She thought about the house she shared with Sam. The neighborhood was always busy with it being so close to the university. That house didn’t feel like home it felt like a museum. Something that she wasn’t truly welcomed in. She and Eve never lived together but their relationship was probably the most pure she’d had before Tegan. The common thing in both her relationship with Eve and with Tegan was they never wanted anything from her but her heart. 

With time to kill she decided to start a load of laundry. She gets the hamper out of the bathroom and remembers how Tegan always leaves some clothes in the closet that need to be washed. She picks up her pants from yesterday and notices a box fall out of the pocket. She picks it up and opens it. “Oh my god.” The ring is perfect. Not too much but just right for her. She quickly puts the ring back where she found it. She could just fuss at Tegan for not putting her clothes in the hamper later. 

Dinner was almost done when tegan got home a little before 6:00. Annalise was on the couch watching Netflix when she felt Tegan’s arms around her shoulders. “Smells good babe.” Tegan greeted her before kissing her. 

“It’ll be done by the time you change clothes and I put clothes in the dryer.” Annalise got up and headed to the laundry room. Tegan went to their bedroom and began to change her clothes. Annalise went into the room and saw her looking for a shirt in the drawer.  
“All your t shirts are hanging up.” Tegan nodded before going to the closet she stepped on her pants from yesterday and was relieved knowing that Annalise forgot to check the closet for more clothes when she started laundry. She picked up her pants and walked out the closet. 

“Babe you forgot my pants.” Tegan said while taking her earrings off. 

“Why weren’t they in the hamper?” Annalise asked without looking up from the emails on her phone. 

“I forgot to put them There. Anymore loads need to be done?” Tegan asked sitting next to her. 

“A whole genius and can’t remember to put clothes in the hamper.” Annalise teases gently bumping shoulders with her. Tegan mockingly scowled at her. “The rate you go through clothes they’ll be washed by the end of the week.” Annalise began to walk out the room.

“You go through them too. Don’t do me.” Tegan stood up still holding her pants and the ring fell out again. She scrambled to pick it up quickly kneeling. 

“I don’t go thro-“ Annalise was turning to face her and caught her on her knee holding the ring box. They were both frozen looking at each other. 

Tegan began to sweat. Nothing made her nervous. Not starting college at sixteen, not law school at barely twenty, not a career at twenty two. Growing up she loved reading comic books, a passion she shared with her father. She was intellectually farther ahead of her peers and had a hard time fitting in at school. Her mother was proud of her but didn’t really know how to deal with such a gifted child and it strained their relationship a lot, the love was there but that was about it.Her father treated her like a normal kid and she loved him the most because of that. When she was having an anxiety attack as a child her father would be right there to sit with her and talk her through it, he would tell her to put on her armor like Wonder Woman, breathe and be brave. At that moment she swore she heard him say it in her ear. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this baby. I wanted it to be better, you deserve it to be better than this but Anna, I love you. I’m always going to love you. You are my equal and you are enough. Will you marry me?” 

Annalise walked over and joined her in kneeling. She rested her forehead on Tegan’s. Her brows furrowed slightly feeling the sweat that had formed on the shorter woman’s brow. Her hands were shaking as she cupped Tegan’s face and kissed her. “Yes. And it’s perfect.” 

“Don’t play.” Tegan warned. 

“I’m not.” Annalise reassured her before kissing her again. 

“Promise.” Tegan asked before holding her hands and kissing her. 

Annalise knew Tegan dealt with a lot of abandonment issues and that she was completely vulnerable in front of her Annalise would agree to move to Jupiter if it meant her Tegan was comfortable. “Promise.” She said while wiping tears from her fiancées eyes. 

Tegan hugged her tightly before wiping the tears from her eyes and kissing her. “Is this real?” She asked softly. 

“Yes.” Annalise said just as soft and moving hair from her face to see her eyes. “Promise.” 

That night in bed Annalise was looking at her ring. Tegan was curled into her with her head resting on her chest her arm holding her tightly to her. Their window was open letting some cool air in and the moon was full and bright casting soft silver light into their room. Annalise slid her ring off and let the diamond catch the light. When she was turning it in her fingers she noticed something was inscribed she looked closer and saw it read “promise.” She smiled to herself before pressing a kiss to her forehead. For once in her romantic life everything was fine and she knew that she found her equal.


End file.
